


Desearía que estuvieras sobrio

by Dianah_11



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Español | Spanish, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianah_11/pseuds/Dianah_11
Summary: Solía llamarle en las madrugadas, irrumpiendo su paz. Él nunca podría negarse a atender su llamado, a pesar de saber qué significaba. ¿Por qué el amor dolía tanto para ellos?
Relationships: Ertegun & Roddy (Carole & Tuesday), Ertegun/Roddy (Carole & Tuesday)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Desearía que estuvieras sobrio

**Desearía que estuvieras sobrio**

* * *

Miraba con tristeza su celular, lo tenía a un lado y le robaba por completo la atención al prenderse y vibrar con insistencia. Sabía quién era y qué era lo que quería, sin embargo, su orgullo no le permitía responder, aunque deseaba escuchar la voz detrás de la bocina.

Se levantó de la cama y dirigió a su cocina, quería un poco de agua, su garganta estaba seca y tenía un sabor amargo en la boca. Deseaba morir en ese mismo instante al encontrarse en ese gran debate sobre atender la llamada o no. Estaba cansado de aquello, sucedía siempre que conseguía sacarlo un poco de su mente. Ertegun sólo lograba romper su corazón con cada borrachera, ¿era tan difícil para él estar sobrio y llamarle? 

La pantalla de su celular volvió a prenderse, ahora no era una llamada sino un mensaje: "Roddy, por favor, responde". Dejó el vaso de agua sobre la barra, sentía cómo sus rodillas se volvían débiles y su estómago daba un vuelco. Trataba de ser fuerte, sin embargo, los sentimientos siempre lograban torcer ese orgullo que tanto le había costado conseguir. 

Ertegun volvió a llamarle y esta vez Roddy atendió la llamada, aunque no dijo nada.

—¿Roddy...? —escuchó su voz temblorosa detrás de la bocina. Su pecho comenzó a doler un poco más—. Te necesito —juró mientras comenzaba a sollozar.  
  
—Ertegun, no deberías llamarme a esta hora —respondió mientras se sentaba al borde del sofá, sentía que en cualquier momento podría desfallecer.

—Te necesito... —insistió con la voz totalmente rota. El hombre seguro de sí durante noches como esas solía quebrarse totalmente. 

—Sólo estás borracho, ve a dormir, por favor... —pidió Roddy mientras miraba la calle por su ventana, no había gente, lo único que podía apreciarse eran las luces de los grandes edificios que se veían a la distancia.

Ertegun se levantó de su sofá rojo y de una patada envió su mesa de café al ventanal, haciendo que ambas se rompieran. 

—¿Qué tienen los millonarios con estar rodeados de cristal? —preguntó con enojo el DJ mientras estrellaba las botellas de alcohol a su alrededor—. Te lo voy a decir: Sólo buscamos algo más frágil que nosotros mismos para sentirnos superiores.

Roddy había salido de su apartamento en cuanto escuchó todo lo que Ertegun estaba haciendo. Detestaba cuando hacía eso, pero en cierto modo comprendía por qué lo hacía. 

—Ertegun —lo llamó Roddy mientras lo ponía en altavoz.

—¿Vas a venir? 

El motor del automóvil pareció responder a la pregunta. Roddy manejaba lo más rápido que podía, no estaba demasiado interesado en las infracciones que podría conseguir esa noche. 

—¿Por qué haces esto? —cuestionó el pelirrojo sin despegar la mirada del camino. Su celular estaba en el asiento del copiloto. El mayor guardó silencio esperando que Roddy agregara algo más—. Ertegun, muchas personas desearían hacerte compañía esta noche, ¿por qué yo?  
  
El de cabello ceniza se sentó al borde de su piscina con los pies en el agua. Miró el cielo, estaba completamente negro, se sentía mejor pensando que probablemente no era el único solo aquella noche. 

—¿Es malo aceptar que soy un solitario? 

—No lo es... Todos lo somos un poco —respondió Roddy. Ya estaba frente la mansión, apretó con fuerza el volante de su automóvil. No quería entrar. 

—Estoy solo, Roddy —confesó Ertegun y tocó con sus dedos la fría agua de la piscina—. Te necesito, pero no es porque esté solo sino porque te amo.

El automóvil de Roddy dejó de emitir sonido alguno. Su dueño se limitó a recargarse sobre el asiento de piel y tomar el celular. 

—¿Por qué no me lo dices sobrio? 

—Porque no eres un hombre exitoso aún —respondió con burla.  
  
—Eres un tonto —dijo entre risas Roddy. Sabía que eso era una total mentira para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

—Te amo ahora, Roddy, ¿no es suficiente? 

—Algún día no lo será. 

—Falta mucho. 

—Te equivocas. 

Ambos guardaron silencio. Sabían que aquello pronto terminaría, a pesar de eso querían aferrarse a esos momentos con desesperación. 

—También te amo... Y sólo por eso estoy aquí, Ertegun.

—Lo sé... 

—Voy a entrar, no te espantes. 

Ertegun sonrió. 

—Estoy en la piscina —avisó y Roddy se dirigió a esa parte de la mansión. Lo observó en la oscuridad por unos segundos antes de acercarse. La espalda de Ertegun le volvía loco, ancha y tonificada, como era de esperarse de un hombre como él. Estaba enamorado de ese DJ, sin importarle ni siquiera esa actitud narcisista que mostraba con frecuencia.

Tomó asiento junto a él y miraron el cielo en silencio por varios minutos. Ertegun, tan coqueto como de costumbre, fue deslizando su mano hasta alcanzar la de Roddy y la sujetó con firmeza. Su piel era suave, tanto como la de la modelo con la que había estado horas antes, sin embargo, el tacto de la piel de Roddy contra la suya siempre se sentía cálida y confortable. 

—Perdóname por hacer todo esto —susurró mientras lo miraba fijamente. El contrario no apartó la mirada del cielo en ningún momento—. Me gustaría ser capaz de amarte..., pero no soy tan valiente.

—Somos dos —lo interrumpió y entrelazó sus dedos—. No tengo la fuerza ni la valentía para dejarte. Siempre regreso a este absurdo lugar, aunque me prometa no hacerlo.

—Lo siento. 

—Yo también lo siento. 

—Espero ser capaz de amarte como es debido, niño... Soy muy estúpido por herirte. 

Por las mejillas del pelirrojo se deslizaban lágrimas. Lo que sentía en ese momento era un dolor genuino porque sabía de sobra que Ertegun jamás lo amaría, por lo menos no de la manera correcta.

—No llores, por favor —suplicó el mayor mientras se acercaba a él—. No llores por alguien como yo, simplemente no lo merezco y lo sabes.

—Aunque sea consciente de eso, no puedo evitarlo... Nunca lo entenderás —respondió con rabia y volteó a verlo. Las dos grandes esmeraldas que Ertegun tenía como ojos brillaban intensamente. Esa mirada bastó para que su rostro se tiñera de rojo.

—Lo entiendo... —juró y acunó el rostro del menor entre sus manos, este cerró los ojos y dejó que las últimas lágrimas cayeran. 

—¿No es sencillo amarme? 

—Al contrario, amarte es una bendición. 

Roddy no dijo más, se limitó a sentir las suaves manos de Ertegun en sus mejillas, le gustaba ese sentimiento de calidez y amor que le proporcionaban sus caricias. Desde el primer momento que lo vio supo que le arruinaría la vida, pero, como un buen curioso, decidió quedarse para ver el desenlace. No iba tan bien como creía que sería. 

—¿Puedo besarte? —preguntó mientras abría los ojos y le regalaba una sonrisa tierna al mayor.

—Serías un tonto si no lo hicieras —contestó Ertegun.

Roddy soltó un par de carcajadas sutiles y se acercó con lentitud al rostro del hombre que lo rompía en mil pedazos. Estando a escasos centímetros de los labios de su amante susurró:

—Sabes que soy tuyo y te aprovechas de ello. Eres tan malo.

Ertegun no pudo responder ya que los finos labios de Roddy callaron cualquier tipo de disculpa. Estaba harto de esas palabras vacías. 

—Desearía que estuvieras sobrio.


End file.
